What Did I Do Wrong?
by Won't Back Down xo
Summary: Miley Stewart loves neatness. But when that one person she never thought would leave her, leaves, what is she going to do? Niley.
1. Intro

**I own the plot but not the people. Last names are legal.**

_Miley Stewart _loved_ organization. _

_She craved lists and order and that amazing feeling that something was going her way. What abnormal girl wouldn't?_

_But when Miley lost her best friend, she cried. Because not only was it not part of her plan, she felt empty. But wouldn't you? You know someone at least your whole life and then their gone in the blink an eye because they wanted to fit in. And fitting in, meant finding new friends. And to Nick Summers, finding new friends meant ditching the old ones._

_And while Nick forgot the old memories, Miley tried hard to keep remembering. She fought to not let go, like Nick did but she wondered, how could he forgot so fast?_

_Miley threw her neatly stacked papers on the floor, ripped the pictures on her wall and spread them on the floor, making a snow pile of smiling faces torn in two._  
_Her room was disorganized and half of her screamed to clean it, make more neatly labeled piles on her now ruined desk._

_ But why should she? Nothing was going as planned._  
_Her other half told her to keep screaming, keep breaking and shattering. Her other half promised for the pain to go away. And sarah believed that half of her, that voice, because those sounded like Nick's and that sounded like hope and hope sounded organized and neat._

_So she threw and threw until her arm was sore and she could hear her families yelling stop with her. She laid on her neatly made bed and stared at the white ceiling._  
_She waited for the pain to go away, she waited for peace and numbness to spread through her being. But it didn't. Because that voice in her head she decided to believe lied to her and betrayed her. Just like Nick._  
_-WhatDidIDoWrong?-_

_

* * *

_**So I needed a change and after being gone forever, I wanted to write this. This was originally wrote after I lost my best friend, because she became to popular. I wrote it as more of a diary entry but I tweeked it into this.**

**Let me know how it is, please? **

**On another note, I will be deleting all my other stories but one. One that I like the most.**

**-xo**


	2. You hurt her

**I Own NOTHING. **

A frustrated Demi Monroe pounded on the wooden door in front of her. She let out a breath of frustration as she decided to coax the girl inside out... Again.  
"Miles, I know your hurt, but this is not the way to deal with it. You need to come back to school and get over that jerk." Demi said, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

She, of course, didn't get a reply, as she suspected. But when the door opened, Demi jumped back with a girlish squeak. There stood Miley, clean, dry-eyed and ready for school with a smile on her face.  
"Geez Dems, couldn't stop hounding me for at least 2 seconds?" Miley laughed half-heartedly. She pushed past her friend and grabbed her backpack along with her coat and turned to her still shocked friend.  
"You coming or not?" she asked, panting on a large smile, that seemed too sugar coated.  
Demi nodded and they walked down the stairs and into Miley's kitchen.  
"Mom were going to school, later." Miley kissed her moms cheek and practically dragged Demi out of the house and pushed her towards her parked car.  
"Let's go to the mall, instead. I don't really feel like thinking about school." Miley rolled her eyes and tossed her bag in the back seat.

Demi sat in her still parked car and stared at the girl she called her friends. She studied her friend and noted the nearly invisible purple bags under her eyes, probably covered by concealer. Her eyes looked red and swollen and she didn't match at all.  
"What's happened to you? You don't match... At all. And your eyes are so damn swollen. I know he was your best friend, but he let go of something special. It's nothing you did and it will never, never be your fault he stopped talking to you." Demi reached for Miley's hand and held it. "Dems, you don't get it. I am sad he forgot about me but you don't know what he told me the day we stopped being friends." Miley squeezed Demi's hand and closed her eyes.

**-WhatDidIDoWrong?-**

_"Hey Miles, can we... talk?" Nick Gray asked his best friend, or soon to be best friend, who was reading on her front porch. Miley looked up and smiled at him._  
_"Yeah sure! Sit." she pushed her book to the far corner of the bench and motioned for him to take a seat next to her. Nick did and ran his fingers through his curls._  
_"Miles, I-I think us being friends won't be a good thing anymore." he blurted out before he had to time to close his mouth. He looked away and stared hard at her mailbox in her yard._  
_Miley opened her mouth but no words came up. What should she say? No, I need you? "Why?" her voice shook but her face went tight, her lips in a thin line. Nick sighed and went to grab her hand but she snatched it away and dug it in her sweater._  
_"Monica said... That if me and her were to ever be together, me and you had to stop being friends. You know how much I like her!" Nick tried, wringing his own hands together. Miley snapped her head his way._  
_"We can't be friends because MONICA RUCCI said so? Are you serious? Why would you listen to her?" Miley snapped, glaring at him through her misty eyes._  
_"I'm sorry, we just can't be friends. Just burn everything of mine and I'll do the same to yours." Nick's voice wavered as she stood up and ran in the house, slamming the door behind her._  
_Nick stood up also, placed a note in her book she was once reading and left._

**-WhatDidIDoWrong?-**

_"Miley that-that's terrible. I'm sorry." Demi frowned at her lack of supportive words and tried again. "I know you guys have been friends since kindergarten but if he's STUPID enough to listen to Monica Rucci, then there's something going on in here," Demi tapped her head and continued, "and if he thinks it's alright to ignore you because he wants to "fit in" then maybe he's not who you thought he was all along." Demi shrugged and threw her arm across Miley's slumped shoulders. _

_"Maybe your right Dem, but he's been there for so long, I can't help but feel a little hurt. I mean, we promised to always be friends and he already broke that promise and worse, he doesn't even care." Miley sighed and leaned her head against Demi's shoulder. She wiped away the lone tear when Demi wasn't looking._

_"You know, maybe the mall will cheer you up. Maybe we can find dresses for Prom." Demi grinned, starting the car and backing out of Miley's driveway. Miley giggled and looked at Demi like she was crazy. She probably was._

_"Demi, prom isn't till next year!"_

_"It's always good to be prepared!" Demi laughed along._

_For the first time in 3 days, Miley forgot about Nick._

******-WhatDidIDoWrong?-**

"Hey Nicky!" a shrill voice, screeched down Thompson Highs hallway, immediately causing the owner onlookers. Monica Rucci twitched down the hall, her "brat pack", as most people called them, flounced behind her.

Nick turned from his locker and smiled. Monica's arms flew around his shoulders and she kissed him squarely on the lips. "Are you going to the party tonight?" she asked him, dragging him down the hall, thrusting her stuff in his hands.

"Um, yeah totally." Nick said, unsure. Ever since he and Monica started dating, he's been missing his old life more and more. He missed hanging out at Rico's by the beach, eating ice cream with Miley while talking about how annoying the very girl in his arms was. He especially missed Miley. He knew it wasn't right to say those things to her 3 days ago but he hungered for popularity and he would do anything to of gotten it. Even breaking all ties with his ex-best friend.

"Great! Anyway you WILL NOT believe what Sarah, the ugly one, said about me! She was like..." Monica dragged on and on as Nick tuned her out of his mind. '_Does she ever shut up?_' Nick thought to himself, then shook his head, scolding himself for thinking something so mean about his girlfriend. Suddenly she kissed him again and walked into her first period class without another word, and right into Shawn Green's lap.

Nick walked down the hall, his eyes sweeping back and forth for Miley, who hasn't shown her face in school since their "break-up", as friends of course.

"She won't show man." the all too familiar voice of his senior brother broke out from behind him. Nick turned his head, rolled his eyes and looked away again. "Who are you talking about?" he asked stupidly, not bothering to even hear his brothers reply, Nick rushed into his class and into his seat.

"Okay everybody," the teacher shut the door and stood in front of the class, "we have a new student. Selena, why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher asked, stepping away to show a nervous looking girl, biting her thumb.

"Uh well I'm Selena and I moved her from New York." was all she said as she went back to biting a finger. The teacher pointed her to a seat next to Nick, the only one open, and told everyone else to open their Literature books to page 180.

"Hi, um, can you pass me a book?" the new girl asked Nick, pointing to the extra next to him. He handed it to her without a word as he opened his own.

"I know what you did," she whispered to him, staring at the side of his face. Nick looked at her weird and rolled his eyes. How could some new girl even know anything about him? He wouldn't doubt it though, seeing as he WAS the new hottest guy in school.

"Yeah? Well, what did I do?"

"You hurt my cousin, didn't you? That's why your such a snob now." she stated smugly, completely ignoring his shocked face. Nick stared at her long and hard.

"Who ARE you?"

* * *

**AN: sorry for the mistakes. So yeah, a lot of these actions, words and the timeline is based on what happened to me. You can, obviously, tell which didn't happen and what did, hopefully. Sorry for the late update but since this is based on real life stuff... I have to wait for it to really happen, you know?**

**Tell me in a review what other characters you wanna see in the story! So press, those green words below :)**

**http : / twitter. com/ MaddiesGorgeous**

**-xo**


	3. Stupid

**I Own Nothing.**

"Who _ARE_ you?"

"I'm Miley's cousin, we met at her 14th birthday remember? And your the reason I'm even at this stupid school! They made me come here to help Miley "heal", because you ruined her." Selena finished with a dramatic eye roll as Nick sat there, staring at her.

"...What?"

"You really are stupid, they weren't lying." Selena snapped, going to hit him in the back of his head. He caught her hand and slammed it back down on the desk.

"Whose "they"?" Nick asked, lowering his voice when the teacher looked at them. Selena moved her hand to her lap and looked him in the eyes.

"This whole damn school. Sayin' how stupid you are for leaving Miley for Monica. And wanna know whose the head of all this dirty talk? Joe." Selena grinned as Nick's jaw tightened, his grip on his text book turning his knuckles white. He slammed the book down.

"Joe?" he hissed, standing up and rushing out the door, leaving his stuff and a smug Selena behind.

Nick ran to the football field, where he was sure Joe was practicing with the football team. He ran right into their huddled circle and dragged Joe to the far away bleachers.  
"What's gotten your thong in a twist, dude?" Joe asked, taking off his helmet and shaking his wet hair from his eyes.

"Why are you telling everyone how "stupid I am for leaving Miley?" What I do is _none_ of your business, alright Joe? So just... butt out!" Nick nearly screamed, punching Joe in the jaw. Joe grabbed his jaw and narrowed his eyes at his little brother, but made no move to hit him back.

"You know I'm only telling the truth. Who would leave their _BEST FRIEND_ for popularity? Stupid people, Nick. Why would you want to date Monica anyway? The only thing she has going on is her looks. Do you know how stupid she is?" Joe didn't let Nick respond, "I guess you both are stupid, isn't that great?" Joe sneered sarcastically.

"Just _shut up_, okay? Stay _out_ of my fucking life!" Nick stomped away, kicking the clumps of dirt with him. He made it to his car and hoped inside, driving towards the one place he always goes too when he needs to stop worrying.

**-WhatDidIDoWrong?-**

"Miles, your phones ringing!" Demi called from outside the dressing room, tossing it through the curtains quickly. Miley caught it and looked at the flashing screen. **Mom**. Miley quickly answered before it hung up.

"Hey momma, what's up?" Miley asked nervously, twirling a lose strand of hair between her fingers. She held her breath and waited.

"Where are you missy? Your school just called me and told me your not there!" Miley's mom took a deep breath to calm her self, waiting for an answer. "Well..." Miley hesitated, decided wether or not to tell the truth. "I'm at the library because I saw Nick in the hallway and just couldn't take it. I'm sorry momma, I should have told you."

Trisha let out a breath, "Yeah sweetie, you should have. Just..., you better be at school tomorrow, alright? I love you."

"Alright. Love you too!" Miley hung up and pulled back the thick curtain, coming face to face with Demi. "What?"

"You've never lied to your mom before, Miles." Miley shrugged, like it was something she did everyday, which it wasn't.

"I'm aloud to lie once in awhile Dem, it's not a big deal. I _am_ a teenager." Miley rolled her eyes and collected the dresses she already tried on in her hands. Demi followed after Miley to the cash register, and leaned against the desk.

"Yeah you are a teenager, put your not the kind to lie to someone without feeling bad, Miley."

"Things change Dem..." Miley said, taking her bags and walking out.

"You mean people change?" Demi asked. Miley nodded and closed her eyes, scared that if she opened them, the tears would fall and wouldn't stop.

**-WhatDidIDoWrong?-**

**(2 weeks before)**

_"Come on Miles, it'll be loads of fun! Everyone will be there." A 17-year old Nick insisted, dragging his best friend Miley's hand towards the booming house. Miley bit her lower lip and looked at the fairly large house. _

_"I don't know Nick, I mean, this isn't even my scene and you _know_ how much Monica hates me." Miley reasoned, tugging her arm out of his firm grip. He stopped walking and looked her in the eyes._

_"I swear, I will stay by your side, just please come inside?" Nick stuck out his lower lip and looked at his best friend. She sighed and grabbed his hand again._

_"You better not be lying to me." she mumbled as he let out a loud 'yay' and dragged her into the house. They were met with the strong smell of beer and couples dancing in what was the living room. Miley tightened her grip on Nick's hand and let him lead her into the kitchen where Monica sat, taking a swig out of a red plastic cup._

_She jumped up when she saw them. "Nick! I'm so glad you can make it! Oh, hi Milly." Monica threw Miley a fake smile who glared at the not-so-natural blonde. "It's Miley," was all she said but Monica was already dragging Nick from Miley. Miley let go of Nick's hand and watched him walk away, him throwing her a apologetic smile._

**-WhatDidIDoWrong?-**

"Oh Miley, that's not your fault. I told you Nick is _stupid_, and that's not your fault. It's his. Just forget about him." Demi wrapped her arms around her friend and guided her towards a bench in the middle of the mall.

"But I just should've known Demi, I was so stupid." Miley choked out, her voice hoarse.

"What's with _everyone_ calling me stupid today?"

* * *

**AN: Two updates in two days! Thanks for reviewing the last one! Also, today's my last FULL day of school. So sad:/**

**Review AND PM me any questions or concerns you have!**

-xo


	4. Going out

**I own nothing**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Demi spat, whirling around to glare at the boy in behind them. She raised her hand to slap him but Miley caught it and shook her head. Demi rolled her eyes and decided to glare instead.

"It's a local mall, and not to mention a FREE country, I think I can be here Demi." Nick said back coolly, not even seeming to care about her.

He glanced at the girl behind Demi, who hasn't spoken since he showed up. He was debating wether or not to greet her.

He decided not too.

"I don't give a rats butt. If you don't go, then we will." Demi dragged Miley away and out to the parking lot. Miley turned to look at him and saw him staring and she wished for him to call her back, apologize and say it was all a mistake.

But Nick just watched them, without saying a thing.

**-WhatDidIDoWrong?-**

Monica shook her heel clad foot to rid of the grass clumps as she stomped towards the football team. She really hated dirt.

"JOE! Where's Nick!" Monica shouted, crossing her arms over her large chest. Joe shrugged and tossed the ball back to a teammate across the field.

"Who cares? Why don't you _CALL_ him, stupid!" Joe rolled his eyes and caught the football once more. Monica gasped and sneered at him.  
"I hate you. Your only mad I dumped you for your brother." she narrowed her eyes with a mean sneer and took the ball, aiming in the spot it would hurt the most.  
Joe dodged it and laughed, humorlessly.

"I really don't care." Joe walked to the farther part of the field and ignored Monica's frustrated yell.

**-WhatDidIDoWrong?-**

"Were going out." Demi said, parking in front of her empty house. Her parents were out of town so she decided to have a movie night at her house. Or a GNO.

"What? But Dems I-" Miley started but was interrupted by her friend. Demi pushed the dress Miley just bought into her arms and started pushing her up the stairs. "No buts Miles! Now go, change!"

Miley huffed and walked up the stairs and turning left into Demi's large bathroom. She slipped her mismatched clothes off and slipped on the short dress over her head. Miley tried pulling it down more, but it wouldn't budge. She started the curling iron and re-curled her brown hair and studied herself in the mirror.

The dress was mid-thigh, tight and white. No matter how short it was though, she had to admit she looked hot. She slipped into Demi's room with her other clothes and tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper and walked downstairs, barefoot.

"Wow Miles. You look HOT! Guys will be ALL over you tonight!" Demi laughed, twirling her friend in a small circle. Miley laughed.

"Your turn missy!" Miley followed Demi back upstairs and went to wait in Demi's room while she changed. She rummaged in Demi's large closet and slipped on black heels.

Demi's phone started blasting from the other side of the room. Miley decided it would be safe to answer so she clicked the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Demi?" Miley was shocked to hear Joe's voice on the other line.

"Uhm no, it's Miley. Demi's changing right now, sorry Joe." Miley apologized, balancing the phone on her shoulder as she slipped on some of Demi's bracelets. Joe smiled.

"It's alright Miles. Listen, I have a question..." Joe trailed off, almost too embarrassed to ask the girl on the phone. Miley stopped what she was doing and waited.

"Do you think Demi would go on a date... with me?" Joe stuttered, clutching his phone tightly. Miley's jaw dropped, only for a few seconds, until she grinned widely.

"I think she would Joe! Ask her! Oh, here she is!" Miley handed Demi the phone when she walked in and ran out the door, giggling. Demi looked at the door, confused, before answering the phone.

"Hey Joe! What's up?" Demi asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if you would go out with me? Like on a date." Joe asked hopefully. Demi sat still for a moment, doing the exact same thing Miley did.

"Of course Joe! Hey now I was wondering, want to go out with us tonight? Bring a hot guy! Alright? Call me later!" Demi hung up quickly and jumped off the bed, jumping all around her room, screaming.

Miley sat in the kitchen, eating an apple when she heard the screaming. She decided not to go investigate, since she was to busy munching on an apple. Miley turned on the kitchen TV and decided to watch TV before leaving.

**-WhatDidIDoWrong?-**

Monica hated waiting. She wasn't a patient person at all. And Nick was no exception. She all but pounced on him when she saw him after school in the parking lot.

"Where the hell have you been, hm? Are you trying to make me look bad or something?" she asked, poking his chest multiple times to try and hurt him, somehow.

"What? No! I was just at the mall cause I had a science test today." Nick lied. _Well it's not technically a lie, I did have a test today. _Nick thought, smiling at his girlfriend. Monica calmed down and pouted, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Well tell me next time Nicky, because I missed you." Nick didn't respond as he looked around. He saw Selena glaring at them from her parked car and he gulped.

She was scary then Monica.

* * *

**AN: I was out of town over the weekend. Schools over for me and I'm pretty upset over that.**

**But thanks for reviewing! Review again? And sorry for mistakes! I just wanted to get this out there before my mom comes home in a few!**

**-xo**


End file.
